A Ghoul Life
by MakTheHedge01
Summary: Happy New Year So I'll present you guys with an awesome crossover fanfic to start the year XD. Keroro and Tokyo ghoul crossover. Blood stuffs warning


On Keron, intergalactic news has explained that ghouls can be any civilized species in a planet. However, if a different species are visiting another planet, they are safe because ghouls can only eat their normal species counterparts. In example, keronian ghouls can only eat regular keronians.

So, how's life for a ghoul? Let's see how the Keroro platoon is doing so far.

They have never been to the military in this story. They only met because ghouls must stick together to survive.

Keroro sighed as he turned off the TV, tired of being in plain sight of regular keronians. He had no choice anyhow. His job and this ward was the safest in town from the ICCG (Intergalactic Commission of Countering Ghoul).

Also cause this café's boss actually adores keronians.

"Keroro!" A familiar angry voice yelled. Keroro flinched and turned around to see Giroro.

"What?!" Keroro squeaked

"You were supposed to help me and Zeroro with the shipment today!" Giroro boiled up from anger.

"Yell at your brother! He told me to stay here and bust tables!.." Keroro said.

"Always that excuse!.." Giroro growled and left.

Keroro sighed from relief and went on with his job until the café closed at 5 o'clock. Everyone went upstairs to rest and eat.

You know how I said that ghouls eat their species counterparts? This is what I mean by this.

Garuru, Giroro's older brother, gave everyone a very thick envelope.

A young tadpole ghoul, jumped up in joy and stood next to Keroro.

Garuru glanced at Giroro and Zeroro.

"Remember you two.. Tomorrow, see if you can find another body by the bridge." He explained.

"Yes sir!.." They replied.

"Well Tamama.. Let's go to my room and eat." Keroro said as he walked out of the door and Tamama happily followed him. Giroro and Zeroro decided to join them as well since they had nothing else to do. Keroro grabbed a few plates for them and served them coffee, the only thing ghouls and regular people could enjoy together.

"Thank you Keroro-kun." Zeroro smiled behind his medical mask. As Keroro got a thanks from Giroro and Tamama as well, Tamama opened his envelope.

"I can't wait to eat!~" he giggled and pulled out a slab of bloody meat.

This wasn't just regular meat... No..

It was raw keronian meat.

Keroro sighed happily at the young ghoul's joy. The other three took out their meat and began to eat.

In the middle of their dinner, Keroro opened his eyes and they appeared to be different.

They were pitch black and bloodshot with red irises. However this was a sign that someone is a ghoul. Giroro, Zeroro, and Tamama had the same thing going on with their eyes as well.

"When can we stop eating suicide victims and actually go kill someone fresh?..." Keroro complained. Giroro and Zeroro nodded in approval.

"But it's too risky... That's why only Garuru and Zoruru go hunt people down from time to time..." Zeroro added.

"Right.. We still haven't finished our training either.. Note that Garuru also hunts for bad people that walk in his café too.." Giroro put in as well.

"True..." Keroro sighed and finished eating.

Someone suddenly knocked on Keroro's door. Keroro got up and went to open the door. Just as he did so, a piece of regular food was stuffed in his mouth.

Keroro panicked and threw it up.

"Kururu! What the heck did you put in my mouth!" Keroro yelled as he tried to get the gunk out of his mouth.

"Kuku.. Can you believe the nasty shit keronians eat?.. Apparently, the space ominamayaki is one of their favorite food.." Kururu laughed his weird laugh and stepped in his room.

"Yeah... At least it's something to be aware of.." Giroro said as Keroro took the food out of his throat.

So.. How's it going, Kururu?.." Tamama asked. Kururu pushed his glasses up a bit and looked at them.

"Zoruru told me to get you guys to train again.. Kukuu.."

"Yeah.. Its already 6:30.." Zeroro said and got up to leave. Giroro got up and stretched.

"All right. I'll be right there." He then walked out behind Zeroro.

When Keroro finished throwing up, Kururu helped him up.

"Kuku.. Just remember to throw up in the trash or toilet next time." He pointed out as the thrown up food was a pile of gunk on the floor. Keroro nodded and cleaned up the mess.


End file.
